


Acquaintance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Hinted smut, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook isn't so keen on Kyuhyun' new acquaintance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquaintance

Kyuhyun could have friends; of course he could have friends. But it didn't mean Ryeowook always had to like it, after all to like it meant he would have to accept how touchy feely they were of Kyuhyun and that was the main thing he didn't like. Call him possessive but he didn't want to share Kyuhyun, he already had to share so much but Kyuhyun was the one thing he couldn't really bear to share. Skinship in shows managers called for such as 'KyuMin' he simply despised, in fact he despised 'KyuMin' skinship not asked for by managers even more. He didn't particularly like 'WonKyu' either but it was more bearable after all Siwon was touchy feely with almost everyone, it wasn't too big of a deal. He hated having to share Kyuhyun with the other members, especially if they kissed him. 

His thoughts when such happened generally consisted of 'Die, Die, Die' or at least 'Maim, Maim, Maim', Kyuhyun belonged to him and he didn't like to share. Ryeowook let out a deep breath, he was clearly stressed. From the tensed shoulders, a jaw that jerked with the force of his grinding teeth, the clenched fists. He was very clearly stressed and the reasoning? Simple, it had been touched upon previously. Skinship. Kyuhyun was having a bunch of that with some pretty girl, if there was anything more than he hated than his fellow band members having skinship with Kyuhyun it was when girls had skinship with him. Especially when they were pretty like this girl was.

Sometimes he wished they didn't have to hide their relationship, that he could march up there and kiss Kyuhyun hard make the maknae submit to him in a battle of tongues that everyone could see. To mark Kyuhyun as his, maybe then he should leave some love bites over his skin that way people could see Kyuhyun was taken. But that was all but a wishful dream, South Korea wasn't exactly gay friendly and SM wouldn't allow it either. But if only he could. They hadn't even told any of their hyungs, Henry however may have wiggled it out of them but only as he had caught them once making out in a closet. Equally Siwon may have his suspicions, he did kind of catch them naked together once but some of the members walked around the dorm in the nude so they could pass it off somewhat.

Right at this moment though he wished it was alright to just karate chop her hand off of Kyuhyun's arm and then high kick her in the face so she wouldn't keep turning it up towards Kyuhyun with that sickingly cute smile. And he also wished he had Sungmin's skill so even if he was allowed he'd be able to do without probably injuring himself the most rather than... her. What kind of name was KiKi anyway? She sounded like some kind of poodle. Or a stripper. But now to scheme how to get the witch woman away from his beloved as he simply could not allow it to go on much longer. Call him jealous, possessive but so what? He had every reason to, Kyuhyun was amazing so loads of people would want to steal him, especially this KiKi, erh even her name was beginning to repulse him.

It left him only one choice. Start 'Operation: Removal of Enemy from Kyuhyun.'

Plan A. Pull out the big guns.

Sadly as he did not have any actual firearms he would have to make do with Siwon's muscles, even if he had to wrestle the shirt off Siwon's body he was sure it would work. Being face to face with Siwon's abs of steel should hopefully send any girl into a stupor and take her attention far away from his Kyuhyun. Now how to get Siwon to lose his shirt and get over here... all plans mostly seemed to involve animesque plans such as jumping on him and even attempting to shove him sadly like in the animes Siwon remained stubbornly still in his plans. He hadn't actually tried them out but he could not see them working, he decided to go for the asking politely option and hoped it would work. Making his way into the dorm he leaned over Siwon's shoulder spotting him lounging on the settee, "Wonnie hyung." He began in a sing-song tone, Siwon didn't look up and he merely let out a small sigh, eyes still focused on the phone in his hands.

"What do you want?" Siwon asked in a bored tone, he recognised the favour/wanting something tone. He grew used to it takes to living in a dorm with these lot after so long, the nickname and extra emphasis on hyung also mostly only appeared when they wanted something otherwise he was just plain old Siwon or hyung. Ryeowook gave a small huff at the lack of interest Siwon showed.

"I want you to help me dispose of a body I acquired." Ryeowook said in a low whisper hoping that would get a peak of interest and attention; Siwon didn't even bother to look at him with that.

"I'm not getting rid of another spider just because you won't touch them and you don't want the others to kill them." Siwon said disinterestedly. Okay, if that didn't get Siwon's attention he would have to go a step further then.

"I want to film a gay porno with you and Shindong in it." Ryeowook said hurriedly choosing Shindong as he was the next person he seen. Siwon looked up at that and gave a small choke at that. Shindong's reaction was pretty priceless too, or at least his expression. He overheard then.

"What? Shindong's in a relationship. It would mean adultery..." Siwon stammered out, Ryeowook gave a small smirk perhaps Kyuhyun was rubbing off on him more than he realised as what he said next "So you considered it then." He laughed, Shindong soon saw the funny side of it too after all Siwon was like a rabbit in headlights now and he just looked so trapped and awkward.

"Oh I never knew you felt about me in that way." Shindong said sending Siwon a light wink playing along before laughing more leaving the room just overly amused probably going to use this moment as something to laugh about later.

"What no- I-" Siwon began hopelessly, Ryeowook nodded considering he finally dragged Siwon's attention away from that mobile device of mass destruction.

"You'll be pleased to know you do not have to do that and that my actual favour in something which pales in comparison." Ryeowook said cheerfully looking at Siwon's somewhat defeated face at this moment, "All I want you to do to go out where Kyuhyun is, shirtless and speak to his lady friend." Ryeowook nodded before looking at Siwon with a devious smile. "And I will not speak to anyone about this and I will convince Shindong to do the same."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Siwon said slowly thinking that Ryeowook really was learning too much from Kyuhyun. He made a note to himself to make them spend less time together as he didn't really want to deal with two evil maknaes. Just thank heavens Henry was still a good kid.

"Yes, yes I am." Ryeowook said with a small grin at the other, Siwon let out a defeated sigh. Ryeowook had him. And he decided not to question Ryeowook's actions, you just didn't question some actions... you just didn't.

Ryeowook watched in just surprise and disappointment that the girl seemed immune to it, why wasn't she distracted or going into fan girl mode. No stupid woman's attention was still on Kyuhyun. Although he may have seen Kyuhyun eye up the abs of steel, ass. He would have to go onto plan two... and create a plan two.

Plan B. Spill drink over her.

He thought of another brilliant plan to get her away from Kyuhyun. Making her have to change clothes, it was a failsafe! Who would stay in uncomfortable and potentially stained clothing? Not a woman. Now men could just go shirtless but a woman, they had these mammaries attached to their chest which would make it difficult for them to go shirtless. And she seemed self-respecting considering her high collared shirt... spilling a drink over her was one of his best plans ever! Admittedly he didn't usually make a lot of plans. With his polite face on he smiled at the two and asked if they would like any drinks, much to his delight she responded she did want a drink and for juice which stained to make it all the better.

At last he shall get rid of her, and it shall be perfect because she will be gone and he'll have Kyuhyun all for himself. Just ha, he practically giddy as he made the drinks. In fact he may have laughed a little causing a few strange looks sent his way, after all people look crazy when they laugh to themselves out of the blue. Making his way there, he passed Kyuhyun's drink to said person before pretending to flail and trip spilling her drink over her shirt. Score! Of course now she had to leave.

Naturally he pretended to be apologetic... he could have been an actor! But then she ruined his plans yet again, damn it. Turned out she was going to go swimming, typical, and had a spare set of clothes. That wasn't the worst part of it... she changed her shirts right there as she took off the stained shirt revealing a lacy black bra before putting on the other shirt. Ryeowook gawped a little at how easily she had managed that. Just damn it, damn her and damn Kyuhyun for having a good look at that bra of hers.

Plan C. Ask Kyuhyun for help with something.

Asking Kyuhyun for help must be a sure-fire way to get him away from her, Kyuhyun should really put helping his boyfriend with a problem over hanging with this KiKi. If he didn't then... someone was going to get it. More than likely KiKi, he still couldn't get over how much her name made her sound like some kind of poodle. With gritted teeth he approached yet again for what seemed like the thousandth time in his attempts to get rid of the poodle.

"Hey Kyuhyun, my computer is playing up a bit, since you’re always on yours I figured you should know a bit about it." Ryeowook said bringing out his laptop which had the blue screen of death upon it.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Kyuhyun asked confused, Ryeowook gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, it doesn't matter, can you fix it?"

5 minutes ago

Ryeowook gave Heebum a look, normally he wouldn't think too much of involving the cat in any plans. Heebum was a good tempered cat for the most part, he had to be to put up with Heechul's constant cuddling and pictures... but like his owner Heebum had a temperament and didn't always listen or appreciate being made to do stuff. But he knew how the cat can screw up his laptop, flipping the screen, writing strings of nonsense including characters he wasn't aware his keyboard had or could make. Not to mention managing to turn the computer off and open up crazy programmes.

"Do your worst." Ryeowook said placing the laptop in front of the cat. But to his annoyance the cat gave him a look before lying down in front of the laptop rather than climbing all over it when he was trying to do stuff. Stubborn beasts’ cats were. Ryeowook took a deep breath before cracking his knuckles (much to other's horror if they were to bear witness) he gave the cat a look before lifting him and placing him on the keyboard, Heebum gave a look of displeasure before walking off. Why were cats so uncooperative?

"Okay, you push my hand." Ryeowook declared talking to the cat before putting the laptop above the cat like a makeshift tent. Heebum looked at the other in displeasure at the laptop above him.

"Seriously, how did you manage this?" Kyuhyun said as he struggled with the laptop, Ryeowook turned his gaze towards Heebum before letting out a small awkward laugh.

"Seriously, you don't want to know." Ryeowook said but much to his annoyance KiKi butted her big poodle head in looking at the laptop.

"Do you mind if I try my hand at it?" She asked practically cooing as she leaned over to have a good look at the computer screen and to let Kyuhyun get a good look at her chesticles apparently much to Ryeowook's annoyance. To his even further annoyance she managed to fix his and Heebum's handiwork much to Kyuhyun's amazement. He could just see how impressed Kyuhyun was with that. Ryeowook grumbled a small thanks before leaving as the two got into a great conversation pretty much completely ignoring him.

Plan D. Seduce Kyuhyun from afar.

Final plan. Well hopefully it was going to be the final one, if there was one thing that Kyuhyun enjoyed it was his body. So he was going to use it to his advantage and steal Kyuhyun away but how was he supposed to go through with it? He had to be subtle so not to alert everyone about his going ons... so that ruled out stripping naked, going out there and giving Kyuhyun come hither eyes before dragging him to bed. Besides that was pretty cringe worthy even in his head. Cover himself in gravy and lie naked on the bed? Wait it was honey or something that was supposed to be sexy rather than gravy... he thought gravy sounded a little bit weird to be honest and mildly gross. Though little potato boats would seem pretty cute floating around on his abdomen but still kind of weird, he decided against that course of action to seduce Kyuhyun. 

How to do it though, he hadn't really had to do it before they normally just decided that they wanted it so they had it. He had watched movies and read things though so he had a vague idea and he was going to do it. The moment he worked up the courage to do so as it may turn out pretty embarrassing if he failed to make some of them seductive and instead end up injuring himself. 

Step One, Ice Pop or Popsicle, it had many names and apparently it was a great way to seduce. He just had to try hard not to get his tongue stuck to it thanks to its coldness and tear some of the taste buds off his tongue, he had done that once. It was not a nice experience, therefore he wanted to avoid doing it again, he ran the ice pop under the warm tap for a bit to try and warm it up a bit before he got onto his business making sure he was in Kyuhyun's sight of vision as he was to attempt to suck upon the ice pop seductively or somewhat erotically. It wouldn't do if Kyuhyun didn't see him do it after all. He slowly ran his tongue up the red, flavoured piece of ice before taking the head in his mouth and sucked upon it lightly after he noticed Kyuhyun had seen him. He smirked inwardly upon noting how Kyuhyun's attention was still fully on him or rather on his mouth as he let the ice out of his mouth with a small pop motion before going back to licking it in a circular motion around the brim, to refrain it from melting onto his hands and getting them all sticky. He still didn't quite get what was so sexy about a piece of ice and he wished he chose the green one as the red was getting a bit sickly in his opinion. He had only chosen it as red was supposed to be sexy. He cursed a little as some of the ice melted and dripped down his shirt, he unbuttoned his shirt in an attempt to stop chances of staining now it starting to drip. Much to his annoyance some dripped onto his hand and he slowly licked around his fingers to remove the spillage. Who's grand idea was this? It wasn't even sexy in his opinion. 

Though Kyuhyun still had his eye on him for some reason... cursing lightly the ice slipped from his hand creating a slick trail of red down his torso leaving goose bumps in its path before it hit the ground. He looked at the red piece of ice remorsefully before he ran his fingers down his chest trying to remove the residue left by the fallen ice pop. His cold fingers upon his mostly warm chest left him with more shivers and when they lightly brushed over his nubs he let out a harsh exhale, gosh was that cold. Once down removing the trail, via mostly dipping and licking, he bent down to get what remained of it which was mostly the packaging. What a waste. He tensed a little as someone spooned him for lack of better word as he just about got the packaging. Please be Kyuhyun, please be Kyuhyun. He thought, after all if the thing which was prodding him wasn't just something in the person's pocket and it wasn't Kyuhyun he would scream. Especially if it turned out to be the poodle.

"Let me help you with that~" Ryeowook let out a small sigh of relief upon hearing Kyuhyun's voice in his ear and then seeing Kyuhyun's arm outstretch from around him to get the packaging. No need to panic then. "You know, you should really have them more often." Kyuhyun whispered somewhat huskily into Ryeowook's ear.

That plan had miraculously managed to succeed despite Ryeowook's thinking that he failed at it early on, after all KiKi left and they both retired to a dorm room to make muffled noises and a somewhat creaking bed from 'private dance practice'. 

Afterwards Ryeowook was content, not only was he basking in an afterglow and had his love in his arms. That stupid poodle stripper lady was gone far away from his Kyuhyun and to make sure people knew Kyuhyun was taken he had left a few marks much to Kyuhyun’s annoyance even if he did enjoy it at the time.

“You’ve acted weird today.” Ryeowook flinched slightly so Kyuhyun did notice after all and he had thought he hid it so well.

Ryeowook mumbled a little in answer causing Kyuhyun to raise an arched brow at the slightly elder not quite catching what he had said.

“Say that again, this time in Korean not mumblean.” Kyuhyun said giving Ryeowook a look, with a light puff of his cheeks in mild embarrassment.

“I was jealous.” Ryeowook admitted again quietly but this time at least understandable. Kyuhyun gave a small snort of disbelief and amusement before looking at Ryeowook.

“You did know that you were her bias and she was trying to impress you right?” Kyuhyun said much to Ryeowook’s amazement.

“What?”


End file.
